


everyone around me is just kissing on somebody

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: Monsta X Best Boys Lol [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chae Hyungwon is Tired Of All These Damn Couples, Established Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Established Yoo Kihyun/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Soulmates, This is kinda soft lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Hyungwon had seen sappy shit throughout his last three years of high school with Changkyun and Jooheon. But now that he's met Kihyun and Hyunwoo, he has to agree that they really take the cake.And oh god, he hated it. He hated the hand-holding, the kisses, the hugs...There was just one thing he didn't mind; the disgusted glances and mischievous smiles he'd share with Hoseok, behind each couple's back.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: Monsta X Best Boys Lol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674514
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	everyone around me is just kissing on somebody

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from a PTX song called misbehavin'. its a good song lol
> 
> n E ways, enjoy!!!

The TV was on, playing his favorite show, but 7-year-old Chae Hyungwon was staring at his wrist, where words appeared as if by magic. He was excitedly tugging on his mom's skirt, drawing her attention away from the book she'd been reading. 

"Oh my! What's that! Is your soulmate writing on your arm? How exciting Wonnie!" She exclaimed with great enthusiasm. She knelt down to his level and held up his hand to read the words. Then she pointed to the writing. "What does it say, Wonnie?" 

"It says... It says... 'Hi, my name is... Ho...seok'?" He looked up at his mother, who nodded. He grinned widely and stared back at the writing.

"Would you like to write back, sweetie?" She asked, holding out a pen to him. 

Little Hyungwon nodded, taking it in his small hand. He took the cap off and brought the tip to his forearm, underneath where his soulmate had written. He wrote in shaky handwriting. 

**Hi. My name is Wonwon.**

To his delight, his soulmate wrote back instantly. 

_How old are you, Wonwon?_

**I'm 7!!**

_Cool!!!! I'm 8!_

"MOM!" Hyungwon screeched, forgetting that she was right there. 

She winced, but placed a gentle hand on his head. "What, darling?"

"S- I mean, _they're_ only a year older!" His mother had taught him to not assume that his soulmate was a girl. That way he'd have an open mind when meeting them in person. 

"That's amazing! Well, I need to go make dinner. Why don't you draw your soulmate a pretty picture?" She then left him to do so, watching him pull out colored markers, saying he was going to draw a dragon. 

☼☼ **8 Years Later** ☼☼

Hyungwon was sitting on the bus, eyes drooping shut as the bus bumped along the street. "HYUNGWONNIE! STOP SLEEPING!" 

Oh god... Not that kid...

Changkyun was a freshman kid in his choir class. Sure, he was adorable, but he was a little devil. Today he was sitting in front of Hyungwon with his soulmate, Jooheon. Yep, the two had met in one of their classes. Hyungwon couldn't lie, he was a little bit jealous of the two. 

"Joo! He's sleeping again!" Changkyun pouted as he sat back down. 

Jooheon just shrugged and sent Hyungwon an apologetic smile. 

Hyungwon decided that he'd sleep later, so he pulled out a marker. He absentmindedly doodled a picture of a dragon on his arm. Ever since his first time talking with his soulmate, he'd become obsessed with drawing. He'd gotten pretty good and it made him happy whenever his soulmate complimented his art. 

_Hey... That's pretty good. I think I might get that tattooed on my arm or something. If you're okay with that._

**You'd have to wait until you're 19 though, because I'm a year younger.**

_That wasn't a no!_

**Whatever.**

_Nice to talk to ya Wonton. Gotta go to class though DX_

That was something that happened a few years ago. Hoseok had accidentally called him Wonton and somehow the name just stuck. 

☼☼ **2 Years Later** ☼☼

_My mom wants me to start college :C I'm 19!!! Not 23!!_

**Are you saying that you can't get a head start on college  
**

_I'm saying that its not necessary at the current moment._

**Why's that?**

_Uh because you're not graduated yet. I don't wanna go to college w/ out you ;)_

**Ugh... Tell you what, if you got to college next year, I'll try to get in the same college as you. Okay?**

_Okay!_

☼☼ **1 Year Later** ☼☼

_~"Hyung I really want to just, like, punch something or someone. I'm not allowed to punch Jooheon anymore though." ~_

Hyungwon was on the phone with Changkyun, listening to the younger complain about school work, teachers, etc. Hyungwon was wanting to go to bed, but he wasn't going to stop the younger. It was rare that he opened up this much, lately.

"Hmm. Why don't you just punch the wall or something?"

_~"Mom won't let me do that anymore ever since I punched a hole through the wall." ~_

"Jesus, kid. If I tried doing that, I'd probably break my hand." 

_~"You're like, a twig though." ~_

"Alright, shut up." 

_~"Sorry, not sorry. But I gotta go. Thanks for listening, hyung!" ~_

"Yep. See ya." 

Hyungwon hung up and laid his head on his arms. That's when he noticed the writing. 

_Wonton! How's college treating you?_

**Shitty**

_Mood._

**My roommate is a fucking clean freak and I just wanted someone who would let me sleep as soon as I got home, not someone who makes me sanitize the fucking wALLS THAT WE DONT EVEN TOUCH**

_That's pretty great XD._

**Yeah.**

With that, Hyungwon remembered his promise to Kihyun, that he'd meet his soulmate and his soulmate's roommate for dinner. He wasn't sure why Kihyun wanted him there, but he was happy to get free food so he wasn't going to turn it down. 

☼☼ **1 Hour Later** ☼☼

"So, Hyunwoo, Wonho, this is Hyungwon. Hyungwon, this is my soulmate, Hyunwoo, and his roommate Wonho." Kihyun introduced them all. His soulmate was a tall muscled man who had a soft smile that contrasted his appearance. 

His soulmate's roommate was even more contrasting. He was a muscled guy as well, except he had a smile like a bunny, one that lit up the entire room it felt like. 

Hyungwon just offered them both the same tired smile he'd worn ever since starting High School. "Nice to meet you, I guess." He said. 

Kihyun pinched his arm but he didn't react. 

At the restaurant Hyungwon sat next to Wonho, who was telling a story that Hyungwon wasn't really paying attention to. He was staring out the window. 

☼☼ **A Few Weeks Later** ☼☼

_So what color is your hair?_

**Changes. Most of the time its brown though.**

_Mine changes too. My roommate's soulmate is cute. Very small._

**Nice. My roommate's small. His soulmate is a little scary if you don't see him smiling.**

_Funny!_

☼☼ **Later That Day** ☼☼

"So, Hyungwon, have you met your soulmate yet?" Wonho asked, smiling as bright as ever. 

"No. You?" Hyungwon was sitting across from Wonho at his and Hyunwoo's apartment. The two of them were waiting for Kihyun and Hyunwoo to come back from their classes. 

"Nope! I hope I meet them soon!" Wonho looked so excited, Hyungwon couldn't help but smile just a tad bit as well. 

"Same."

☼☼ **A Year Later** ☼☼

"HYUNGWONNIE! STOP SLEEPING!" 

"Oh god, please, no..." Hyungwon banged his head against the table, hand clenching around the pencil he'd been using. He'd been trying to take a break from his studying. 

"Sorry, hyung. Kyun saw you and was super excited." Jooheon was standing next to him, Changkyun wrapped around him like a koala. 

"You're still as annoying as ever, Changkyun." Hyungwon stated. 

"THANK YOU!" Changkyun shouted, a grin on his face. 

"Stop that!" Hyungwon scolded, casting an apologetic glance in Wonho and Kihyun's direction, where they were sitting on the other end of the table. 

"Oh. MY. GOD! Hyung, YOU HAVE FRIENDS?! HI I'M CHANGKYUN, HIS TORMENTOR FOR LIFE, NICE TO MEET YOU!" Changkyun cackled as he introduced himself. 

"Um, hello? I'm Hyungwon's roommate, Kihyun." The shorter man was eyeing Changkyun with a tired look. One that he often gave Minhyuk (a friend of Wonho's that had easily integrated himself into their friend group). 

"I'm Jooheon, Changkyun's soulmate. I'm also Hyungwon's friend." Jooheon smiled at the two of them, and Kihyun sighed in relief. 

"Oh thank god! One of you three is normal!"

"What do you mean? Hyungwon's normal." Jooheon said with a confused smile. 

"Nuh uh! He sleeps more than anyone on the planet and he still complains of being tired whenever he gets the chance to!" Kihyun said, sending a glare in the taller's direction.

Hyungwon just shrugged as Wonho introduced himself. 

☼☼ **A Few Days Later** ☼☼

_You know, you never told me if you ended up going to the same college as me._

**Oh. I do.**

_For real?!_

**Yeah. I think so.**

_That's awesome!_

**I guess so.**

Hyungwon's soulmate was weird. He always asked about where Hyungwon was, saying that it was cool that they were in the same area, but never actually suggesting they try to meet each other. 

☼☼ **At Minhyuk's Apartment** ☼☼

Was it a bad idea to agree to watch movies at Minhyuk's place? Probably. However, did Hyungwon mind being spread out on the couch (and on top of at least 3 people's legs)? Not really.

Someone's hand was resting on his thigh (which was a little weird but it was probably Changkyun, which made it less weird for some reason). Someone was petting his hair (he was pretty sure that was Kihyun, but he knew that the smaller man would never admit to it). 

With the sound of the movie in the background and the gentle strokes of Kihyun's hand lulling him to sleep, Hyungwon was soon out like a light. 

The next morning, he woke up to find that his legs were completely tangled with two other people's legs. Turns out it was Jooheon and Changkyun, who had fallen asleep hugging. Hyungwon's head was still resting on Kihyun's lap, his hand still on Hyungwon's pink mop of hair. 

Hyungwon noticed that Wonho was lying on the floor, but the thing that startled him the most was that Wonho was holding his hand. Sure, Wonho was also holding Hyunwoo's hand (who had fallen asleep on a beanbag chair), but it was still shocking. 

After a few minutes Minhyuk woke up, which was a problem, since he had somehow gotten precariously balanced on the back of the couch. The small surface area couldn't have been good for his back, but Minhyuk woke up looking refreshed. However, he began rolling off of the back of the couch, ending up landing on everyone that was lying there. 

The others woke up when Minhyuk fell on them, with Changkyun and Jooheon both screeching as Minhyuk's feet kicked their heads. Kihyun shoved Hyungwon off so that he could move out of the way, which caused Hyungwon to fall to the floor. 

Or at least, he would have, if Wonho weren't there to break his fall with his larger body and a smile. "Hey. Looks like you fell for me." 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes at the pick-up line. "Actually, I fell on you. Bit of a difference." 

Despite this slightly awkward moment and Wonho's flirty line, the two exchanged disgusted glances with Minhyuk as the two couples began to do lovey-dovey things like say they loved each other and kissing and such. 

☼☼ **A Day Later** ☼☼

_Hey... How are you?_

**I'm good. You?**

_Pretty good. A beautiful boy fell for me lol._

**Must be nice.**

_I mean, it was just a joke. I just broke his fall. Don't worry, I'm not gonna forget you <3_

**Okay.**

☼☼ **At Kihyun and Hyungwon's Place** ☼☼

Kihyun and Hyunwoo were on a date, and Changkyun and Jooheon had classes, so Minhyuk, Wonho, and Hyungwon were all gonna watch a movie together. 

Most likely some sort of rom-com, because fuck you, they're independent men that can make their own decisions. Definitely not because they want to meet their soulmates and are kinda sad and want to laugh at someone else's misfortunes. 

"There's too many couples on campus!" Wonho whined, before shoving popcorn into his mouth. 

Hyungwon hummed in agreement while Minhyuk went on a rant about how disgusted he was when he walked in on Hyunwoo and Kihyun _staring into each other's eyes, the audacity!_

"Hey, when we find our soulmates, will we be as disgusting?" Wonho asked all of a sudden. 

"I mean, maybe?" Minhyuk said with a confused shrug. 

"I dunno. I think I'll be too busy finding ways to _convince_ them to let me sleep on them." Hyungwon said with a slight grin. 

"Sounds like you!" Wonho joked. 

☼☼ **A Few Days Later** ☼☼

**You're kinda weird.**

_Thanks?  
_

Hyungwon drew a picture of a dragon (the same one he'd always drawn, red scales, big flames, open wings) on his left forearm. 

_Hey! That's the dragon I wanted to get a tattoo of!_

**Oh. I forgot about that.**

_So. You still on board about that tattoo?_

**Yeah, sure. Why not? I mean, I'm not the one that'll feel it :)  
**

_Damn, okay. I see how it is._

☼☼ **At Kihyun And Hyungwon's Place** ☼☼

If Hyungwon woke up with dragon on his arm that wouldn't wash away, he didn't say anything about it. 

The crew (ew) were gathered at his and Kihyun's place, chatting. Wonho's face suddenly lit up and he pulled up his sleeve (He was wearing a sweatshirt). 

"I forgot to mention it, but I got a tattoo!" He grinned so happily, that Hyungwon cracked a little smile of his own. Wonho had that effect on him. Well, on everyone really. 

"Really? What did your soulmate say?" Kihyun asked, peering at the design. Hyungwon was too far away to see it. 

"He was fine with it." Wonho said. 

"Cool! Jooheon-hyung, can we get a tattoo like that?!" Changkyun gripped Jooheon's hand. 

"Yeah, but you're the one getting it. I'm not going through that pain." Jooheon grimaced just thinking about it. 

Hyungwon leaned over Hyunwoo to get a look at the tattoo. As he gazed at the design he froze. It was a red dragon, large flames, open wings. Hyungwon leaned back and pulled up his own sleeve. There, an identical dragon was inked onto his skin. His mouth was open in a small 'o'. He quickly pulled his sleeve back down before anyone else saw. 

☼☼ **A Day Later** ☼☼

**Hey there.**

_Hey! This is new. Normally I'm the one to strike up a conversation with you lol!_

**Guess so. I've got a bit of a game for you.**

_Oh? Sounds fun!_

**Okay, so I want to say an item or something, and you're going to tell me who (of your friends) it reminds you of the most.**

_Okay._

**Apron.**

_My friend Kihyun, he loves to cook and bake._

**Bee.**

_Ah, Jooheon! He's a bit like a bee._

**Pink hair.**

_Hyungwon. He's got his hair dyed pink right now._

**Cat.**

_Hyungwon again. He acts like a cat._

**Twig.**

_Hyungwon again._

**Turtle.**

_Hyungwon..._

**What do you think of when you think of me?**

_Your dragon._

**Ah. Who do you think I am?**

_Um, I don't know? You're Wonton I guess? Who are you?_

**Pink hair.**

_Uh that didn't answer the question._

**Cat.**

_Again... didn't answer._

**Twig.**

_What..._

**Turtle.**

_Wait. Wait... Are you... Are you Hyungwon?_

**Bingo. Why do you have two names?**

_Oh, I have a friend named Hoseok so I always go by Wonho._

**Oh. Makes sense.**

_Yeah. Uh, what now?_

**I'm gonna write 'DUCK' on my forehead and freak out Kihyun.**

_Um okay._

☼☼ **Later That Evening** ☼☼

"HYUNGWON I KNOW WHO YOUR SOULMATE IT!" Kihyun burst through the door. 

"Okay?" 

"It's Wonho! He has the same thing written on his forehead!" Kihyun pointed at where Hyungwon indeed had written 'DUCK' on his face. 

"Yeah. I know." He answered nonchalantly. 

"Wait, you knew?" Kihyun looked confused.

"Yeah. I knew the moment Wonho showed us his tattoo. I drew that the first time we wrote to each other." Hyungwon smiled at the memory. 

☼☼☼☼

_[a chat between wonton94 and mom]_

**[wonton94]**

i know who he is

**[mom]**

he?

oh-

YOUR SOULMATE?!

**[wonton94]**

yep!

he's my friend wonho

he's got a cute smile

hes also like

way bigger than i am

**[mom]**

im so glad for you honey!!

tell him I said hello!

**[wonton94]**

sure will mom!

love you <3

**[mom]**

i love you too sweetie

<3

☼☼ **A Month Later** ☼☼

At the current moment, Hyungwon was draped over the couch (and Wonho/Hoseok/His soulmate/His pillow). His pink hair was faded to a light blush color, and Wonho dyed the tips of his hair blue. 

A movie was playing on the TV but no one was really listening to it. They were mostly listening to Minhyuk's recounting of the date he'd had last night. Apparently it was a good one, so they were happy for him. 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo were in the kitchen making food, occasionally stopping to stare into each other's eyes and other mushy in-love stuff. 

Changkyun and Jooheon were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, watching Minhyuk as he animatedly gave them the play-by-play of his date. 

Hyungwon nuzzled his face into Wonho's neck, feeling the elder wrap his arms tighter around Hyungwon's waist. "You know, now I'm super glad I got the dragon tattooed on my arm." 

"I would have figured out either way. You're not very obscure. And we already knew we were going to the same college." Hyungwon replied. 

"Okay, what ever!" Wonho just smiled and pressed a kiss to Hyungwon's head. "You really are like a cat." 

"Mhm..." Hyungwon closed his eyes. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Yeah. Yesterday. After I offered you some of my ramen." Wonho said with chuckle. 

"Mm. I love you now too." 

"Is that only because I'm letting you sleep on me?"

"Mm." 

"I love you too, Wonwon." 


End file.
